Wastelanders
Wastelanders is the third add-on for Fallout 76. The expansion is slated to be massive, fundamentally changing the wasteland with living humans returning to Appalachia. Development Initially, content containing living human characters was "not even on the radar" for Bethesda, and community feedback was the driving force behind the development of the add-on, according to Marc Tardif."Wastelanders wasn’t even on our radar": the Fallout 76 community is the reason we're getting human NPCs Wastelanders had a private test server session for community members invited or opting into the event to test an early version of the add-on. This feature was announced by Bethesda on January 10, 2020, with an initial test date of January 17 before being delayed on that day. The invites were eventually sent on January 20 and access was given the same day.Fallout 76: Wastelanders Private Test Server Coming This MonthAn Update on the PTS An official trailer, released on February 4, announced Wastelanders release date of April 7. Plot Set in 2103, one year after the opening of Vault 76 and the eradication of the Scorched Plague, new survivors begin flocking to Appalachia in search of a rumored treasure.Reveal trailer's description: "One year after the opening of Vault 76, other humans have returned to Appalachia." As settlers and raiders alike scramble to find it, the residents of Vault 76 must choose sides in the brewing conflict. Players can embark on a new main quest of choice and consequence, interact with characters and their unique stories, discover the faction settlements of Crater and Foundation, and collect powerful new weapons and armor. Characters Living human NPCs will be added to the game: Creatures * Brahmin ** Blue Ridge brahmin * Floater ** Chomper ** Flamer ** Freezer * Mongrel ** Blood Eagle mongrel * Wendigo ** Wendigo colossus Factions * Blood Eagles * Blue Ridge caravan * Cult of the Mothman * Secret Service * Raiders ** Gourmands * Settlers Locations * Crater * Foundation ** Boarding house ** Founder's Hall ** Sunny's store * Grafton Pawn Shop * Vault 79 * The Wayward * Watoga Underground * Unnamed Cult of the Mothman church at Kanawha County Cemetery * Unnamed raider base at Ohio River Adventures * Unnamed raider base at Rollins work camp * Unnamed raider base at Widow's Perch Items Weapons * Gauss pistol * Gauss shotgun * Gauss minigun * Plasma caster * Compound bow * Dynamite * Gauntlet Armor and clothing * Black vest and slacks * Secret Service power armor Miscellaneous items * Gold pan * Package for Sam Blackwell * Package for Quinn Carter * Package for Calvin van Lowe * Package for Madeleine de Silva * Package for Sheriff Darcy * Mysterious map fragments Ammunition Consumables * Duchess's Dram Junk Plans * Plan: Crane treasure hunting sign Holodisks and notes World objects Settlement objects * Beckett's bar Quests Features * Full dialogue system, including additions of player character dialogue to preexisting NPC conversations, such as those with Rose and MODUS. * Faction reputation systems * New random encounters * Allies * Reworked quest system Trailers Fallout 76 - Official E3 2019 Wastelanders Gameplay Trailer Fallout 76 Wastelanders - Official Trailer 1 Gallery Wbanner.png|Roadmap 2019 banner FO76WL Updated Bethnet Banner.png|Bethesda website banner FO76 Wastelanders E3 dwellers.png FO76 Wastelanders E3 dialouge.png|Dialogue box with Daniel FO76 Wastelanders E3 Foundation.png FO76 Wastelanders E3 Crater.png FO76WL Presumed Raider leader.png|One of the raiders shown in the reveal trailer FO76 WL raider worker.png|Another of the raiders shown in the reveal trailer FO76 Wastelanders E3 power armor.png|New power armor variant FO76WL floaters concept art.jpg|Floater concept art FO76WL wendigo colossus concept art.jpg|Wendigo colossus concept art FO76 PPK12 Gauss pistol.png|Gauss pistol render FO76 Winchester P94 plasma rifle.png|Plasma caster render FO76 Gauss minigun render.png|Gauss minigun render FO76 Gauss gun render.png|Gauss shotgun render FO76WL character concept art 01.jpg|Concept art by Christopher Ortega, first revealed at QuakeCon FO76WL character concept art 02.jpg FO76WL character concept art 03.jpg FO76WL character concept art 04.jpg FO76WL character concept art 05.jpg FO76WL character concept art 06.jpg FO76_WL_Colossus.png|A Colossus in a nuke zone FO76_WL_Crater.png|A look at Crater FO76_WL_Duchess.png|Duchess and Mort at The Wayward FO76_WL_Leader.png|A Resident being led into the Watoga civic center FO76WL_Meg_cropped.jpeg|Meg, the leader of the raiders FO76WL_Spruce_Knob_Cave.jpg|A cave settlement beneath Spruce Knob FO76WL_Watoga_Underground.jpg|A look at Watoga underground FO76WL_Raider_Camp.jpg|A raider camp in the Ash Heap, built at Rollins work camp FO76WL_Cultist_Church.jpg|The church at Kanawha County Cemetery, under new management FO76WL_Mort.jpg|Mort FO76WL_Humans.jpg|Settlers at work in Foundation FO76WL_Lacey_&_Isela.jpg|Lacey and Isela FO76WL_Duchess_2.jpg|Duchess FO76WL_The_Wayward.jpg|The Wayward FO76WL_Wayward_Sign.jpg|An advertisement for The Wayward outside of Vault 76 FO76WL_Batter_Dialogue.jpg|Dialogue with Batter FO76WL_Rose_Dialogue_Preview.jpg|Dialogue with Rose References Category:Wastelanders es:Wastelanders fr:Wastelanders ru:Wastelanders